


Like a Fish

by Spillingvelvet



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spillingvelvet/pseuds/Spillingvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando gets drunk, and Viggo is long-suffering.  You know, the usual.  Rimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Fish

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://ancabell.livejournal.com/profile)[**ancabell**](http://ancabell.livejournal.com/), who inspired me. ♥
> 
> beta by the delicious [](http://sarahphym.livejournal.com/profile)[**sarahphym**](http://sarahphym.livejournal.com/).

"Veeegoooo, I'm so drunk, Viggo."

Viggo hums noncommittally, the corner of his mouth twitching against the phone.

"Viggo, come over, Viggo. Oh man, did you know your name is Viggo? That's fucking crazy, man." Orlando is babbling through the receiver. It's three in the morning, and clearly, he's trashed.

"Did you smoke anything as well?" Viggo laughs.

"Oh yeah, Karl has really good stuffffffff. Viggo, I'm so relaxed. It's like I'm floating in the sand."

"Where are you?"

"On my beeeech. The beach where I swim sometimes, and we had that bonfire on Guy Fawkes night and Elijah's trousers caught fire and it was fucking _great_," he pauses for a minute. "Do you remember the bonfire, Viggooooh? You wore a red shirt."

Viggo is speechless for a moment.

"That was six months ago, Orlando, how can you remember what shirt I was wearing?"

"I remember because you were kissing that girl, that extra horse-man lady, and I was angry. Do you remember how there were no condoms in your house? I took them all."

Viggo is completely silent and still. His heart is beating crazily, and he's gripping the phone. The plastic groans and he remembers to ease up.

"What did you say, Orlando?"

"What?"

"Just now, you told me you stole all my condoms because I was kissing a girl while wearing a red shirt."

"Do you still have that shirt?" Orlando sounds anxious.

"I imagine somewhere in my closet, yes."

"Oh, good. It's so lovely on you."

"Orlando, how much did you have to drink?"

"Enough that I can't move. At least the stars are pretty. Can you hear the ocean?"

Viggo listens more carefully to what he had assumed was Orlando's breathing.

"I can,'' he smiles to himself, "I can't believe you have reception out there."

"I'm on my codless phone."

"You have a fish-less phone?"

"What?"

"You just said you had a codless phone. Does that mean you have a codded phone as well?"

"That is _way_ too heavy for my head right now, Mr. Mortensen."

They're silent for a while. Viggo tosses his remote control reflectively, end to end to end. He hears Orlando take a deep breath.

"So, are you-"

"Yeah."

Viggo hangs up the phone and snatches his keys off the table.

***

The stars are so lovely and heavy. Orlando can reach out and twirl his fingers in the air, and it's like running his hands through cold water. The lights smear together until he blinks and they re-align, and then he must start again. He tries to write his name in the clouds moving slowly across the moon, but he adds too many 'o's and drops his hand tiredly to his chest.

Sand shifts into his hair and ear, and a scruffy head and face enter his vision upside down.

"Excuse me, sir, this is a private beach," Orlando says.

"Good thing the owner likes to fuck me," Viggo grins back.

"You did not just say that!" Orlando shrieks, rolling up faster than he should, and pushing at Viggo's shoulders. Sand is streaming from the back of his clothes and it's sliding down the back of his shirt.

"I did," Viggo is unrepentant, and pulls Orlando against his body.

"What if it's not true?" Orlando lolls his head to the side and watches Viggo through the corner of his eye.

"Then you wouldn't be batting your eyelashes at me like that. Dear."

Orlando rolls his eyes dramatically and then slumps backward, hanging like a rag-doll in Viggo's arms.

"Whoa!" he exclaims, "The ocean is upside down!"

"Okay, Pot-boy, let's get you inside."

"Let's go swimming in the sand, Viggo!" Orlando makes wild flailing motions while Viggo drags him up the wooden stairs.

Viggo pulls Orlando through his house to the kitchen, where he makes Orlando take an aspirin and drink a huge glass of water.

Orlando does so in absent-minded obedience, looking around his kitchen in curiosity, as though he's never seen it in the moonlight. He sets the glass down on the counter, and then starts dancing randomly. Not a sexy club dance or anything like that; he pumps his arms and snaps his fingers and kicks his legs out in all directions.

"You're crazy," Viggo mutters and takes one of Orlando's flailing hands with snatching difficulty.

The bedroom is slightly cold because Orlando leaves his bathroom window open in all weather. He once said it started at home so he could smoke without his mum knowing, and Viggo assumes it's to feel less homesick now. But he shivers and closes the door to the en-suite firmly, turning around to find Orlando peeling his shirt off awkwardly, elbows akimbo, lean back hunched over.

"Veeeegoo," he whines, muffled, "My head is stuck!"

"What would you have done if I wasn't here?" Viggo laughs and goes over to help.

"Die, strangled and alone."

"Obviously." Viggo can't resist running his hands up Orlando's scarred back, the skin under his palms flushed and warm.

"What are you doing?" Orlando finally pops his head free, and looks over his shoulder.

"Nothing," Viggo responds and kisses him between his shoulder-blades.

"Okay," Orlando agrees, "Do nothing more."

"Okay," and Viggo rubs his hands around front, holding Orlando's thin, warm back against his chest. He noses the back of Orlando's ear and kisses the side of his neck. His hands wander from Orlando's chest to his belly, then up to his neck and through his mangled curls, tongue laving his hairline, teeth scraping his skin. Orlando moans appreciatively.

Viggo pushes Orlando onto the bed face up and touches him. And touches him and touches him and touches him. His hands stroke all over Orlando's body. They remove his socks, jeans, and pants; they smooth up the insides of his soft thighs. Viggo kisses every inch of Orlando he can get to, and then turns Orlando onto his stomach to find the rest.

The whole time, Orlando is breathing fast and deep- small, tortured sounds falling out of his mouth and into the pillows. All of his skin feels like it's shivering, and Viggo's hands are so hot and perfect. He groans when he feels Viggo's tongue slide down his spine, and he knows what's coming when Viggo kisses the small of his back.

Viggo bites Orlando's left buttock, swirling his tongue around and around while Orlando's hips pump into the mattress.

"I haven't even started yet," Viggo laughs, sliding his mouth down into the crease.

"Shit, shit, I'm coming!" Orlando shudders, and Viggo takes the opportunity to shove his tongue deep and fast into Orlando's hole, stabbing and licking, and making Orlando cry out over and over again.

Orlando's hips keep moving, long after he's finished coming. There's a warm tingle in his balls, and he's pretty sure he can come again in a few minutes. Viggo's mouth on his hole is driving him absolutely crazy. He grabs at anything he can reach- the pillows, the bed-frame; he begins to pull the sheets off the corners of the bed.

Viggo finally finishes and kisses his way down the back of Orlando's right thigh. He pauses to tongue the back of his knee, making Orlando shiver and laugh. Viggo's mouth trails down to Orlando's ankle, and then his hands are on Orlando's hips, turning him over and his mouth is gliding up the front of Orlando's leg. Viggo's teeth scrape Orlando's kneecap, and his hands push Orlando's legs apart.

Orlando always feels very open and vulnerable in this position. He can't hide anything with his cock thickening against his stomach, and his arms sprawled out wide.

Viggo nuzzles under Orlando's balls, pressing sweet kisses in exactly the right spots. He keeps moving upwards, even though Orlando's hand gripping tight in his hair would keep him right where he was. He kisses Orlando's navel and presses his ear to Orlando's chest.

Thadump-thadump-thadump-thadump.

"Your heart is beating really fast," Viggo smiles and looks up at Orlando's face. He's looking down at Viggo, chin crinkling into neck, a bemused expression on his face.

"It's because you're fondling me," he says and drops his head back onto his pillow.

"If I try hard enough, maybe I could give you a heart-attack," Viggo grins, hand sliding down to cup Orlando's cock.

"Oh, you should meet this lovely man I'm fucking. He says the nicest things and never freaks me out at all." The last word glides into a groan as Viggo's hand tightens around his shaft. Viggo shifts his body completely over Orlando, nestling his cock to rest warm beside Orlando's. Orlando's hands slide through Viggo's hair, pulling his face down and brushing his mouth side to side under Viggo's.

"Kiss me," he murmurs into Viggo's lips. Viggo presses down slowly with his entire body, mouth and chest and hips against Orlando.

He opens Orlando's lips with his and slides his tongue in achingly slow and sweet.

Orlando is moaning again, the pressure of Viggo's body not moving against his is torturous, but he never wants to move again if it means the weight goes too.

They lie there, kissing and not moving for what seems like hours. Viggo's jaw is working gently, coaxing whimpers from Orlando, and letting through deep moans from himself.

Orlando can feel Viggo fumbling for something, and then Viggo's mouth is pulling away. He's kneeling between Orlando's legs and opening a condom with his teeth.

"Jesus christ, that's hot," Orlando groans, taking his cock and pumping his hand slowly.

Viggo laughs and rolls the condom on himself, pinching the tip and reaching for the lubricant. He smears some on his cock, and the rest on Orlando's hole, and then crawls back up Orlando's body.

They shift together, Orlando feels the pressure against his opening warmly, and then Viggo is inside slowly, slowly, deep, and Orlando's mouth is hanging open on a silent noise. His cock hardens completely and then his whole body is throbbing. Viggo moves, slow at first, and then faster and faster, cock sliding deeper and harder. Orlando feels like someone is squeezing his insides, like he can't help whatever might erupt from him at any moment, and he finds he doesn't care because everything about this moment is so deliciously right.

Viggo pauses and kneels upright again, pulling Orlando's legs up and over his arms, fucking him as hard as he can. Orlando's head slams back and his cock bobs and everything pushes outward and there's a heart stopping moment where his vision goes red and all thought is gone, and then his stomach and chest are splattered with come and he's gasping and pulling at his hair.

"Fuck fuck fuck, man," Orlando pants, dragging his hands out of his curls and reaching for Viggo's shoulders. Viggo grins, shaking his own hair out of his eyes.

"Almost there," Viggo grunts, dropping Orlando's legs.

"Take your time," Orlando grins, stretching happily, hooking his right leg over Viggo's hip and digging his heel into the flesh of Viggo's ass.

Four more thrusts, six, and Viggo's groaning and going rigid inside Orlando. Things get very warm from the inside out, and Viggo crumples down on top of Orlando, tucking his hands under Orlando's body, and hugging him close.

"That," Viggo begins, breathless.

"Was bloody _brilliant_!" Orlando cries, "It was like the bed was there, right, obviously, only it wasn't, you know?" He's smiling widely and pawing at Viggo's back. Viggo rises up on his elbows and stares at Orlando's face for a moment.

"What?" Orlando asks, bringing one foot up to the middle of Viggo's back and wiggling his toes into Viggo's sweaty skin.

Viggo bursts into laughter, the bed shaking.

"You're still completely trashed, aren't you?" Viggo snickers into Orlando's shoulder.

"Oh man, Viggo, I'm so drunk."


End file.
